Chiwa Inuzuka
|nickname = |gender = Female |birthdate = |age =30s - 40s |bloodtype = |height = |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Expelled) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation =Student (Former) |relatives = Shiba Inuzuka (Husband; deceased) Airu Inuzuka (Eldest Son) Romio Inuzuka (Youngest Son) Shuna Inuzuka (Adopted Daughter/Niece) Juliet Persia (Daughter-in-law) Turkish Persia (Ex-boyfriend & Brother-in-law) Ragdoll Persia (Sister-in-law) |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = |japvoice = |engvoice = }} (née Koinu) is Romio's and Airu's mother and an expelled student of Dahlia Academy Boarding School. Appearance She wears a kimono since her house is mostly Touwan tradition. When she was a student, she wore a high school uniform for the Black Dogs standard and had short hair. Personality She has an air-headed personality but is good-willed, caring deeply for her family. She likes to hug random people whenever she finds them nice or cute. She is emotional and has a wild imagination. She is also completely aware of the reason Airu is so strict and cold. When she was still a student, she was a loner until she dated Turkish Persia, who is a White Cat. However, when their relationship was exposed, they were expelled from Dahlia Academy Boarding School and parted ways. Still, Chiwa refused to believe that falling in love with a White Cat was a mistake and she was so happy spending times together with him as she was proud of herself for choosing this path. Plot Romio and Mom 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 53 and Chapter 54 ~ Chiwa called Shuna to let her know that she already returned. However, it was cut off as Shuna's phone ran out of battery, leading Chiwa with no idea where they have been. Her son Romio is supposed to return home from school yesterday and that made her even more worried. Suddenly, the Inuzuka House's door is slid open, revealing Chiwa with tears. She hugged immediately Romio while crying. She added that there was nobody here and thought he was kidnapped. She then notices a guest with them, which is Julio whom she heard was going to stay for the night. Julio introduces himself and it makes Chiwa charmed herself. Chiwa and Julio are alone in the kitchen. Chiwa was so excited that she wants to cook all of Romio’s favorite dishes. During the meantime, she asks Julio if there is someone he likes. Julio replied there is which Chiwa sees a cute reaction from him. She adds that she felt like she sees something familiar about him the first time she met him. She then asks what kind of person Julio likes. He then gives an unexpected reply by saying that the person is a dummy, short-tempered lecher, has a scary face, but acts like a maiden. Someone who is truly hopeless, but he’s fine with that. Chiwa finds it funny for him to fell in love with someone like that, but he replies he does like her. Julio finds that love is a scary emotion, as it can feel like they are not being themselves. Chiwa agrees they might not be able to control their feelings, but it's still fun. He should be happy that he fell in love with someone. It’s not what everyone gets to experience, but they need to enjoy what they have right now. They then have dinner together. Later, Julio wanted to ask Chiwa about something. Romio also joins the conversation and sit down. Julio then brings out a diary that she found a few days ago and shows it to Chiwa. The woman is shocked looking at it. Julio knows it’s rude to read someone’s diary, but the first page wrote: “Please don’t forget about us”. So he read it anyway. It contained a relationship between a boy from the White Cats House and a girl from the Black Doggy House, up until their expulsion. Romio doesn’t see how this relates to his mom, but it does. The Black Dog who wrote the diary is “Chiwa Koinu”. “Koinu” is Chiwa’s maiden name and the one who wrote the diary is her. She admitted that it was her and didn’t expect to see the diary again after 20 years. She then said that the diary belongs to her and her then-boyfriend, Turkish Persia. Julio asks if she doesn’t mind how they met and became a couple. Chiwa answers she doesn't mind and starts the story; when she was a student, she didn’t excel in her studies, nor in athletics. She was a loner back in the academy, which is why she often has lunch alone in the backyard. But one day, someone got there before her. It was Turkish, a noble who excelled at academics and athletics while having a lot of friends. He had a mysterious aura and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She was drawn to him even though she knew it was unacceptable. Out of nowhere, it started raining with some lightning. Turkish didn’t move out of the tree, so Chiwa called out to him to get back to safety, but he replied he couldn’t. Since he already climbed, he is afraid to come down as he was scared of heights. Chiwa then said she will catch him. However, he didn't understand why a Black Dog would help him, but he finally jumped and landed on her. The rain stopped and Chiwa was leading back his apple. Turkish was charmed by her and gave a noble talk which she doesn’t understand, but they became a couple in secret. Turkish asked why did she accept to go out with him as she is a Touwan who is supposed to hate the West. Chiwa answered that she doesn’t care about disputes between countries because even if they come from different countries, they are all just people, no different from each other. She then asked why did he want to go out with her since he is noble. Turkish explained that when he graduated, he will have to take over the household. He already knew what was to come and made him question what his purpose in life is. So perhaps he wanted to oppose fate a little. Chiwa was tired and fell asleep on his shoulder. Turkish let her sleep and sang a western lullaby. They deepened their relationship while avoiding suspicions. After that, people started approaching her and she felt happy until their secret got out and she and Turkish were expelled from the academy. Chiwa then asks Julio what is the real purpose he brought this up. She believes there is more to it since he came all the way here to ask her about her past. Julio questions if she regrets it when the two were expelled, because of being a lover of a White Cat. Chiwa replies she doesn’t as she was so glad. Regardless of how their love ended, the fact that they spent together doesn’t change. Parting ways was painful, but she was happy back then and she is now. To her, there is nothing to regret. She still doesn’t believe that falling in love with Turkish was a mistake, though she doesn’t know what Turkish was thinking back then. Chiwa believes he regrets it as his eyes were scary when they were expelled, almost like he changed into a different person. Julio refuses to believe he does as he is sure Turkish feels the same way as her. It’s already gotten late, so they went to bed after that. Relationships Turkish Persia ~ Main article: Turkish Persia ~ Airu Inuzuka ~ Main article: Airu Inuzuka ~ Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ Trivia *Her name comes from the Chihuahua. Category:Female Category:Black Doggy House Category:Touwa